


SKIN 下/PC+PD

by Flickeringsnow0913



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickeringsnow0913/pseuds/Flickeringsnow0913
Summary: 在他们坦白之后。





	SKIN 下/PC+PD

他们像两只争虫的啄木鸟，笨拙又胡闹地致力于追逐对方的嘴。红心船长得到一个不及一秒的吻后，还想要求更多，对方却歪头躲过。占便宜的小子咯咯笑出声，特拉法尔加眯着眼趁机趁机撞去，舌尖即印下一段清晰的唇纹。他将铭记味蕾正绽放的如琼露的触感，并得意地看进一双瞪大的眸子，宇宙的暗物质粒子在里面缩聚、爆炸、再重组。特拉法尔加忍不住又偷了几串蝴蝶般的吻，青年才发觉做了亏本买卖，气得要回击。早有准备的男人极不着意地躲——脖子后仰、再一个侧身，危险便“嗖”地擦肩而过，比闪避和平主义者的激光炮容易得多。  
亲不到的小笨蛋停下来抗议，鼓起的两颊仿佛金鱼吐泡泡：“脖子长有什么了不起，有本事别躲！”  
“你的失败有两个原因。”他圈住同盟者的腰，一手描绘蜿蜒的唇线，“第一，如你所说，体征优势。”指尖来到耳鬓，越过泛红的耳尖，最终朝路飞的颅侧敲击，“而第二，是这儿。”  
对于揶揄草帽小子一事，特拉法尔加实在乐此不疲。前者在他的挑逗下恼羞成怒，像战斗时骤然扑跃的狮崽，一爪将猎物拍入自己的领地。相应的，他被按进枕中，两人的位置对调。  
青年跨坐下腹，随即剥笋似地粗暴扯掉他的衣衫，红心船长不卑不亢，任其摆布。  
“急不可耐了？”  
草帽当家的居高临下望来。特拉法尔加从他眼中尝到新奇的味道，那里向来如肉汁浇灌蜜桃似的丰富，如今一抹辛辣于裹挟的甜浪中呼之欲现。他熟悉这调料，深陷情潮的堕落者们都熟悉，并绝无法拒绝。他们的嗅觉将为之疯魔，仿佛毒贩叫嚣毒瘾——不，比这更激烈，因为情欲胜过世间任一毒品，它会渗透空气的每处，若呼吸犹存，就会伴随氧气钻入鼻息，戒断即死亡。  
特拉法尔加不得不动情——谁见了鼎鼎大名的草帽小子这般模样能力保清明？只想到或有人一如自己得此殊荣，体内的杀意便酿出苦味。他的指尖沿美好的腰线划下，感受掌心转瞬即逝的颤动，喃喃道：“别这样看我。我还不想失控。”  
“那就老实躺着。”青年猛地拍掉触摸，抵住他的肩膀伏在胸口，翕动的嘴唇轻缓地拱弄下巴。  
他挑起眉：“想自己来？”  
对方不像闹着玩。“你知道顺序？”他愈好奇愈萌生不好的预感，“喂，认真的？谁敢教你……唔。”  
同盟者不由分说地叼住他的嘴，随即降下一阵毫无章法的吻雨。  
那距离亲吻简直差出整个伟大航路，叫它“抱着乱啃”准确些，平日草帽小子难以恭维的吃相也不及眼下三分。尖利的牙齿硬是硌得他咧嘴，无处遁形的两瓣遭屠城，多角度地划碰、撕磨，直到草帽小子咬掉上面一层皮，柔软的唇肉立即翻出鲜红的色泽，血腥味顺着嘴巴的贴合处悄然在二人口中弥散。特拉法尔加发誓海上断无人敢消受这小子的吻，除了自己。  
草帽当家的太急躁，挑逗很潦草，延展则是折磨。这番招待早不满于一张嘴，脸庞很快遭灵巧的手指揉捏，他的眼睛、鼻梁、乃至颚尖的一撮胡子也没幸免，不加控制的力度几乎弄钝五官的棱角。因此，结束显得太猝不及防，空气瞧漏了嘴上消失的压迫，胡里胡涂地归还呼吸。特拉法尔加刚想验证语言能力仍否健全，喉结忽然传来强烈的刺痛，没出口的话遂变成粗重的喘。  
他开始明白对方的套路：草帽小子表里如一，想的做的全写在眼里，先是脸，然后喉结，他的同盟要索取上述每一寸皮肤，较未经允许的撩拨变本加厉。特拉法尔加可以预测锁骨是下一波灾难的据点，再是胸膛，他浑身倍受鬣狗的惠泽（原谅这糟糕的比喻，他的思维早成浆糊了），诸多不修边幅的齿印与飞一样的心跳便是赏赐。草帽小子闹出的动静全由他的胯髋承受，为此，内裤包负的事物高声抗议。平息的方式唯有挺动腰肢，等他们的小腹如期撞在一起，两声闷哼骤响。  
那一刻，特拉法尔加满脑子想的竟是直接交代在这儿。  
身体只予自己或特定的人诚实，特拉法尔加选择欺骗自己，那么必须向一人坦诚。  
他便无法对草帽当家的说“不”。永远。  
所以，来吧。你要什么都可以。红心船长想，他愿意展现四肢、把整个人大方给出去——若征收方是蒙奇·D·路飞，他允许被盖上所属的标签。他盖得起。  
特拉法尔加尽最大的努力放松肌肉，他不去回避铺天盖地的啃噬，他像鱼渴求水般自然接纳。快点、再快点，特拉法尔加催促着，快咬肩膀、心房、侧腰，咬胸前的刺青，咬腹部隆起的肌肉，继续向下。  
手指愈揪紧床单，他愈急需被攀升峰值的欲望浪潮吞没。  
而出乎意料的，对方却在这时停下嘴边的动作，辗转抱住他，头枕在颈窝。  
然后，就一直抱着了。

一秒，两秒。

“……怎么停了？”若非频有呼吸划过耳际，特拉法尔加甚至当他睡死了。  
“为什么不停？我做完了。”  
他用看一只动物的眼神看着青年。后者回以写在脸上的几个大字：有问题？  
“……你觉得，这是‘做完了’？”  
“是啊。”草帽小子理所当然地说，“我和特拉仔做，除了亲你、摸你、抱你，还有别的？”

……

特拉法尔加忽然深刻意识到一个问题：笨蛋有时笨得会用真话开玩笑。  
他的心要有多大，才会相信一个笨蛋懂连自己都一知半解的事——懂什么是做爱！“做完了”？多可笑，你管鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆叫完了？未解决情欲，或者，撩完就跑？这不是什么肾上腺素狂飙赛！朋友，进错场地了！  
十秒静默后，他挫败地搓了一把脸。  
海上那句话怎么说的，逃兵打不了仗，实战还得自己上。

哦，去他妈的。

*

特拉法尔加把人扔进被褥时差点笑背过去。气笑的。他迅速剥去那碍事的红衣，两人相对赤裸后，草帽小子好端端地躺着，他才压上来。  
“听清楚，我只教一遍，没有下次。”  
同盟者由他擒拿四肢，垂着眼问：“特拉仔对这种事很熟悉？”  
“……不，我是第一次。”  
气氛有些尴尬。橡胶白痴撅起嘴，“什么嘛，能比我强到哪儿去……”  
“强多了。别忘了我是医生——我懂理论。”  
对方不以为然地吐舌头。  
显然，草帽当家的在小看人。特拉法尔加将青年罩在身体下，望着那张洒满阴影的小脸，不禁朝抽动的鼻尖又蹭了蹭。他的眼睛不曾离开青年的嘴，红润小巧，像一颗熟透的樱桃；自己的偏薄，是一刻一顿的雕刀，但锋利之余，提供的便利无以计数。吞樱桃需要找到顶端的豁口，沿饱满的轮廓含住，如今他只要剖开那精致的唇线，让彼此的四瓣严密相连，问题便迎刃而解。  
特拉法尔加移开手，转去捧身下人的后脑，逼近了说：“好好学着，这才是亲吻。”  
他略偏头，迅速瞄准绝佳的位置，唇毫不犹豫地印下。  
三秒后，草帽船长被吻成柔柔一滩水。  
口腔最敏感的地方是两端的齿龈跨越的整片硬鄂。特拉法尔加舔过牙床，在犬齿附近进退不定后，突然触压潮湿的上膛。如此，任人如何执拗，神经释放的电冲动也教他失去抵抗。届时，红心船长已胜券在握，再去追赶那松懈的舌头，戏耍地将对方引向他的嘴中，无异于羊入虎口。迷蒙之下，他果断搔刮着草帽小子舌尖雨点似的粉粒，先抑后扬地缠绕、难舍难分，仿佛身处被水淹没的窒息边缘交换绝望的吻，他的手扶住青年蓬乱的黑发，刻意往自己这儿送，哪怕大海的鱼、天空的鸟也无法逃离。  
他们分开时，唇齿扯出麦芽一样的丝，带颤的呼吸散发甜味。  
特拉法尔加的意识出入自如。他看见草帽小子的眼底淌着浑浊的酒液，睫毛眨动时像极影片里拉长的慢镜头，掀开、闭上。趁机朝那儿吹气，会有凝结的水珠“啪嗒”落在脸颊，骨碌碌滚出湿润的痕迹，沾湿枕巾。极富冲击性的画面击中特拉法尔加的心，他的词汇绝非匮乏，此刻却找不到任何形容词描绘这幅景致，他想到被海蚌撬开的软肉包裹的珍珠，晶莹透亮，纯净无瑕，美得……不可方物。  
咳。“感觉不错？”  
青年清醒后，回想起方才的一番角逐，投来的目光便蔫蔫不乐：“真不公平。凭什么你第一次做就熟练得过分……”  
“早说过，理论至上。”特拉法尔加戏谑地勾着嘴，挑起路飞的下巴，“怎么，受不住了？这才刚开始。”  
“嘿，别小瞧我！我学得快着呢！”对方抡掉他的手。  
是谁先看不起人的啊？他无奈地截断与幼稚鬼的强词夺理，躬身朝小麦色的侧颈探去，深深地吸吮。草帽小子像针扎似地弹了一瞬，却又瘫回床，很快跟随吮吻的频率舒展起脖子。待松了口，亲热后的皮肤晕开一片殷红。  
他的指腹从上面有意扫荡，挑衅道：“我想，你学不来这个。”  
对方嗔怪地瞪他，忽然抽出一臂揽过他的后颈，稍挺动上半身，嘴便抵达相应的位置，不服输地一咬。特拉法尔加吃痛，眉毛挤做鼓包。没多久，路飞再抬头，一道热乎乎的齿痕出现在颈窝的明显处。  
“这样就扯平了。”青年满意地注视他的战利品，像高贵的孔雀昂起头，“还不差吧？”  
特拉法尔加几乎不可闻地叹气，“差远了。你属狗吗？就会咬。”他的右手熨着咬印，重新伏地身体，另一手捞住青年的腰。他的腰细瘦得能辨别皮下一条条肋骨。  
“记得吗，你说你想数我的肋骨。”红心船长若有所思地呢喃，轻轻捋去那些凹凸起伏的沟壑，过程中遭遇的棱角几乎剐疼手掌，“不如我先数清楚你的。”  
草帽小子咧嘴坏笑：“你还用数？医生不应该……”  
特拉法尔加不给他说话的机会，抵住右肋顶端的一小段，同时吻上对方的锁骨，哑声道：“一根。”  
草帽小子的笑恍惚间碎成断断续续的鼻息。  
不考虑恶魔果实改造骨骼架构的情况，人有十二对肋，单侧各十二骨，这是不争的事实。身为专攻解剖学的狂热者，红心船长未识字前便清楚。但此刻，他像孩童蹒跚学步般仔细地数。他清楚骨条上下相隔一指的间隙，长短叠加，因此每数一根，手与嘴均要下移几寸。他在同盟者的左胸徘徊不前，指尖颇富闲逸地描绘环状的长带骨条，嘴唇则反复擦过乳头。  
“四根，五根，这五肋和你的胸骨相连。”脆弱的尖端经不住刺激的拷打，颤颤巍巍地挺立，特拉法尔加流连亦隐隐用牙齿撕扯，怀中人从鼻唇喷出的琐屑慢慢聚合成音响，最终低浅的呻吟不幸涌出喉咙。 青年的胳膊在其肩头垮耷着，当摸到第八根边缘时，手指不经意触及那道盘踞胃下的十字疤痕一角，只蜻蜓点水地碰，他便触电般地震动，小臂弯下异常的弧度。  
男人当即了然：他发现了某个不得了的秘密，并要彻底揭发它。他的嘴巴开始摩挲粗糙的疤面，毅然又小心，愈磨愈听得惊喜，“特…特拉仔……”  
草帽当家的不得不与他的头发联络桥梁，被自己一掌拆毁，手禁锢在床沿。他像一位开疆扩土的将军，从同盟者身上征服一座座城池，他标记喉结的软骨，啄吻细嫩的乳晕，并得到草帽小子腹腔外肌肉群不加收敛的颤栗，五感描摹脏器无可言说的痉挛。那些缄默的话语、隐忍的情感与渴望，通过皮肤接连碰撞的当口传导体内，变成遍布胸膛与腰际的汗水，再由他依次舔舐。  
数完第十二肋，红心船长又着重咬了草帽小子的小腹，在一声痛吟的宣告中解除束缚。他撑起身体，诡谲地笑，“看来你很健康，右肋骨十二根齐全。还要检查另一边吗？”  
“……你故意的！”青年呼哧带喘，小脸通红。  
男人缓慢后撤膝盖，经过对方的裤腰来到裆部，一手捏触裤布下隐隐肿胀的器官。  
“喂，你在——”同盟者惊呼着横来一拳，特拉法尔加眼疾手快捉住它，反锁至头顶，他再想发作却不从心，仿佛所有的力气被某种机制抽干。更奇怪的是，手腕处传来压迫的阵痛，“啊，疼！”  
眼前的人垂下眼，目光像醉心研究的医者一样正直专注，路飞被盯得不安，忽然发觉这股疼痛分外熟悉。他干巴巴地张开嘴，脑中崩断的一根弦蓦地接好，卡在嗓子眼的话怒吼而出，“混蛋！你用霸气！”  
“相比之前你犯下的混蛋事，我差得远呢。”特拉法尔加的语气理所当然。他改换温和的方式抚摸敏感的部位，另一手在武装色的缠绕下化作黑铁似的囚牢，两处同时却不同劲的刺激形成鲜明的对比，青年第一次感到羞愤，又因防备尽失叫得疲软。  
“除了痛，还有什么感觉。”他停止爱抚。  
青年不间断地喘：“呼，可恶……”  
“回答我。”  
“嗯……热，痒。”  
很好，和他该死的一致。红心船长咬紧牙关，问：“平日有过自慰行为吗。”  
“什么？”  
他忘了对方那少得可怜的知识面，暗自翻白眼，“你是否自主抚摸这里，不管为了疏解或者别的什么。”  
“呃，尿尿的时候算吗？”  
“……那就是没有。”  
所以，各种意义上的第一次，哈。男人不禁叹息。这是今天第几次了？他不记得，反正都与某橡胶白痴扯边。特拉法尔加甩开胡思乱想，脑内为接下来要做的事进行模拟训练，那无疑是一项前所未有的挑战——对他、对草帽当家的。  
红心船长长出一口气，目色一点点黯沉。然后，他一鼓作气褪下对方的裤子，已经勃起的器官毫无保留地暴露在空气中。  
“特拉仔！”青年一跳，“混蛋，你干嘛呢！”  
“教学，加观察。”特拉法尔加说，眼睛一直观察那个地方，“授课前要做好准备，不是吗？”他俯下身去。

*

人都是善变的动物。曾今特拉法尔加认为性爱是海上最可笑的事，他不需要荒淫无度的生活，尤在复仇的路途中，保持清醒是基本素质。愈放任肉欲，像野兽一样受原始冲动驾驭神经，愈衬敌人的意，为此他毅然决然地拒绝。“不解风情”、“傲慢无礼”，随你骂去，他的意志如极北的冻土千载不化，而现在——  
生殖器官的脆弱在口腔温吞的攻势下毕露无遗，特拉法尔加只虚虚包住顶端，粘稠的前液便从小孔冒出，和着涎水润湿舌尖。这是一项全新的领域，身体的保护机制使他不敢大张旗鼓。那不是警惕未知的险遇，却像期待，如同赏金猎人看到黄金时兴奋难当、海贼为声名与力量趋之若鹜，自己则品尝嘴中的事物，期待它在享受一番感官盛宴后作何反应。  
他耐心地舔舐柱身，雄体麝香似浸泡酒精的气味顷刻垄断嗅觉，而喉咙等待吞咽反射的考核，他必须尽可能含更深，含入强烈的呕吐感，牙齿进退间磨出类似撕扯布料的声音，舌头柔化了毛边。  
“松开！松…哈…你别……”草帽小子模糊地说，禁不住浑身电流飞窜。予这副青涩躯体的快感等同海与天的加成，先有源源不绝的霸气轻易碾压橡胶的高分子架构，引以为傲的弹性沦落泡发土壤一样绵软，而失去的力量分泌水分，混杂盐渍从攀枝错节的汗腺析出。  
特拉法尔加用膝盖死死钳制一双腿，青年的下身不能动弹，仅靠两脚踢踹被子的方式徒劳抗议，男人立刻扳住他的臀部，不由分说地扣往食道，并狠攥另一手。臀瓣被揉捏变形，缠绕的武装色沿指甲陷入脉搏，揪紧青年的血管，他呜咽着卸了防备，床单亦在脚趾一根根蜷缩中哭泣。  
这场拉锯赛胜负已定。他像掉进了蛛网，狩猎者通过蛛丝震动获悉猎物的动向，他每多一番喊叫，便有更缠绵的唇舌招待绞死敏感的性器，如丝蛹捆缚。最终，意识逃不过欲望的魔爪，被动地挺送变成屈从，进而主动征求。  
当口中再一次感受涨大，男人明白对方濒临极限了，于是扼低舌床，将其全部吞没，用力一吸。  
“不，不……啊！不要动！我快要——嗯！”  
脸颊凹陷的瞬间，同盟者达到高潮，没能坚持一秒。滚烫的浊液卷着鄂肉令口腔升温，特拉法尔加强忍腥咸的味道咽下，舌根发甜的同时解除霸气。  
路飞的手腕内侧淤青斑驳，脸上猩红犹存。他还沉浸在释放的余韵中，时间的齿轮就此定格，大脑停止工作，呼吸凝滞，连眼角欲隐欲现的晶莹也不动。红心船长低头与他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，静候那双被泪水洗涤的眸子轻轻眨动，璀璨的银河重归星辰的怀抱。  
“尝尝你自己的味道。”特拉法尔加勾着唇。他相信对方绝不懂话里的意思。  
草帽小子感到嘴唇沾满盐，咽喉干涩，力量如溪水源远流经身体的脉门。他仍有点晕，大片的皮肤感染燥热，因此迷蒙地盯着一脸愉悦的男人，欲言却赶上舌头打结。  
他支支吾吾地说，嘴巴嘟很圆：“我们都做了些什么……”  
“想感受一下几分钟前？”特拉法尔加低笑，“不如，再来一次？”  
对方一怔，随即反应过味。“哇，你这个坏蛋！”他气得抬腿，而连贯的动作因情潮未褪卡在中途，他瘫回原处，骨头酥得响起一声呻吟。  
不对，两声？路飞仰起头，惊讶地看到特拉法尔加撑住床沿，神情疲惫。  
“特、特拉仔？”  
青年飞速调转生锈的脑袋。刚才他的动幅有点大，好像撞了特拉仔的……腿根？草帽船长朝大腿正上方望去，果不其然，那里的裤带臃肿不堪。他再伸手泼把油，见对方变得更痛苦，恍然大悟：“不会吧，你是不是……？”  
男人忿忿地说：“把你的手拿走……”他是起反应了。怎么？不允许？  
“少逞强了，你这儿烫得吓人！”  
当然。不想想忍了多久。“那是谁的错？”特拉法尔加握着青年的腕子，言辞不善。  
草帽小子顿了一下：“唔，我可以帮你。”  
“怎么帮？”红心船长微眯眼。  
“……用你刚才的做法？”  
以彼之道还施彼身？“很诱人的提议，”他面无表情，“但别开玩笑了。”  
“什么？”  
欣赏同盟者被搞懵的模样远比排解欲望有趣得多。男人随意地拾起其额前的碎发，“你觉得我会相信你的学习能力？一个橡胶白痴？”  
“喂！！”  
他不怀好意地笑。草帽小子挥掉他的手，在股间报复地一揉，笑意立即僵做痛楚，他趁机拉下裤链，暴露的内裤湿成一片。  
有什么难的？路飞小脸够横，舔润了嘴。  
“草帽当家的，你真不必——”  
特拉法尔加无法说话，他的同盟在剥夺自己的内裤后一并夺去话语权。炙热的分身立即弹至半空，将将擦过青年的脸，前液在橡胶皮肤上划出透明胶痕。  
仅想到草帽当家的跪在身前，性欲便像千百只蚂蚁攀爬腿间，何况对方正毫不畏惧地盯着他，目色覆盖的决意穿透一切。红心船长捧住他的脸，从那双眼中窥探彼此的神情：同等的炽热，较劲般高涨。  
完了，完得彻底。面对不能更明显的迹象，他苦涩地摇头，一丝不苟的表情终于松动：“……罢了。做你想做的。”  
他的声音像飞蛾扑灭火花，充满孤注一掷的温柔。草帽小子得到批示后破出笑容，缓慢而企盼地握着底端，如那刚学会飞行的幼鸟，在男人的抚摸下张开嘴，将柱头整个含住。  
刺鼻的气味令初尝禁果的小家伙皱紧眉毛。味蕾失效后，唾液自发填补了门户大开的空虚，而颚骨下意识咬合使臼齿频繁摩擦包皮的褶纹，一不留神过了劲。男人倒吸冷气，咬牙扶着墙壁，气息一顿，“别咬！”  
温热细长的舌头随后卷上来，亲昵地奉献歉意。很快，呼吸变得细密又隐忍。当习惯了嘴中被侵犯，路飞向他展现一份热烈的追逐。他的同盟笨拙地描绘嘴中的形状，舌头舔舐表面鼓起的静脉管，蓄意挑逗、缠绕。牙齿敷上体液后滑得像蜂蜜，很容易便吞没柱身的中部，使花瓣似的嘴唇翘起弧度。特拉法尔加被迫迎合，手不禁扎进盗汗的发底。他有些明白草帽当家的上瘾般渴求皮肤的触碰意为何，快感漫过大脑皮层，汹涌的浪涛将他囚于漩涡中心，就要溺水了。  
他仿佛坐在高悬房梁的桶里，一根吊绳牵扯升降，自己被绳端不均匀的力道弄得晕眩，愈拽愈想求个了结——只要掀翻桶顶，下坠的一瞬加速血液。  
太慢了。他把手后移，意有所指地挺胯。青年的动作停止。  
“你做得很好。”特拉法尔加抚摸他的额头，克制不在对方的注视中失控，“接下来交给我。”  
同盟者顺从地垂下两手。他的目光更柔和，手指扣入脑后。  
“会有些难受。”路飞疑惑地看来，男人展眉、再凝神，“所以，忍着点。”  
不待其有所反应，特拉法尔加猛地抓住他的头发，摆动腰部，将性器送向口中，撞击舌根。剧变令青年眼眶裂开，他的呻吟堵成无声地哽咽，异物顶撞喉咙诱发反酸。特拉法尔加将他的头钉死，逃离绝无可能，草帽小子置身天旋地转，必须抓住男人的裤腰找回安全感。他想起高空坠落后，敌人提着他的后颈按到地里，飞溅的沙砾塞满口鼻，那种窒息感被此番迅猛的抽插完美替代，以更具体、更深刻的形式顺延。  
男人的喘息粗重。胯部一递一送间，他发现草帽当家的嘴唇因遭受撕磨开始肿胀，泪腺完全崩坏，生理泪水已经打湿鬓角的发端，但他绝不停，再怜惜也不。前端顶弄食道黏膜的感觉堪称奇异，不仅如此，口腔传来阵阵的吞咽冲击，唾液如细腻的春雨冲刷茎身，经此滋润只逼他尽快缴械。  
手心突然缩搐，他知道自己快到了，于是身体后偏，想把对方推开——作为第一次，草帽当家的忍够多了，不需要做到自己似的“极致”，他还没恶劣到那般地步。而后者仿佛拥有预知的能力，在他即动之时一把压按股后，油然抵达咽喉最深处。他暗骂着紧咬牙关，抱住草帽小子的脖颈，全身的肌肉都抖动。一股精液贴附软腭射至嘴里，呛得对方剧烈地咳嗽。  
特拉法尔加马上退出来，拽起青年并催促道：“吐掉它。”  
精液顺着对方的嘴角流经下巴，滴过喉结与肩膀，看不到的部分则淌在食道内，消化酶会将那些由“水、果糖、蛋白质、无机盐、前列腺素”等多类物质组成的液体分解、吸收，最终溶为一体……哇哦，他得说，妙不可言。  
“干嘛吐出来？特拉仔就咽进去了。”路飞嗓子仍很干哑，声带震动引发红肿的口咽阵痛，他吐出舌头，表情挤做一团，“但好咸啊，呸呸。”  
红心船长哭笑不得：“我担心你受不住。”  
对方不在乎地翻白眼，把他拉进又一个亲吻。他们直接倒入床被，唇舌交战。  
路飞挣离他的吸吮，如脱了负重般陷在枕头里，舌尖慵懒地淬着涎液。  
“喂，课程还没完呢。”特拉法尔加半撑其颊侧，漫不经心地调侃。  
青年哭丧着脸，“你怎么不早点告诉我，做这种事麻烦死了。”  
“傻瓜，你从没问过。”他像抚慰一只炸乎的猫，好笑地捋顺扎手的短毛，“最后一课了，不想学学看？”  
草帽小子没抵抗太久，又平静地伸展手脚，任他所为。这样全然交出自己的姿态实不多见，红心船长心上泛滥由衷地感激，喜爱之情无以言表。他柔声说：“背过去。”  
对方照做，在枕前趴好。他的眼中纳入一副不甚宽敞的背，却像香波树枝干一样精壮，是健美亦削瘦有致的。特拉法尔加细致地端详草帽小子的裸背，从肩胛至臀部，从那对性感的蝴蝶骨至链条似的长脊椎，青年的背阔肌与后腰留有伤痕，应是以往战斗中未消净的。相较腹腔的十字疤要浅，但他看得清楚，看得心朦朦地颤。他轻抚那里，感到青年蓦地一缩，“有点痒。”  
特拉法尔加覆过去吻同盟者的后颈，沿脊柱一路吻下去，吻起伏的每一根骨节，吻心悸的旧伤。他流恋嘴唇微热的温度，像涂抹一层滑腻的脂膏。路飞尽量不因细小的亲吻出声，那太没品了，一点没弗兰奇说的男子汉样子，但过程偏要人扛不住，便只好揪着床褥，承受皮肤一次次的碰触。  
“别亲了，你能不能……啊！”下身一阵膈应，“你放什么进来了！”  
“手指。”男人不动声色，短促地咬他的耳朵，“括约肌不经生理扩张会异常缩紧。现在没有润滑或别的防护措施，我如此做是为接下来的内容着想——确保你不受伤。”  
显然，橡胶白痴一个字都不会懂。  
“唔，你净讲外星语……”  
“这叫医学调研。”特拉法尔加反复搅动手指，他看着青年的脸在指骨撑开肠壁后完全闷进枕面，声音像被刀刃劈成小段，“安心享受。”  
手指开启一场征战。草帽小子不由把自己想象成被大型动物扫荡家园的可怜虫，臂弯里的枕头是唯一家产，便越发把它抱死、不惜抓变形，反逼出几分破釜沉舟的气魄。那些侵略仅最初显得突兀，后续施加的探索逐渐稳定下来，保持舒缓的节奏对甬道再三舒张，他也从起先慌张不择门路变做一点点习惯，甚至萌发松懈的芽端。因此，当指甲忽然刮过某处外凸的硬物时，体内一阵风暴席卷，有电流击溃周身每处神经节点。青年未料灾难降临，大声喊叫，区区布料根本挡不住。  
“嘘，小点声。房门没上锁。”背后传来指令，同盟者屏蔽不听，特拉法尔加也无法，只再拨弄那一点，对方立即失声。他一手寻往身前的器官。前液分泌而未射精，盆隔肌紧缩，标准的前列腺刺激高潮，“草帽当家的，你的反应令人欣喜。”  
“够了！嗯……”青年感到语言能力丧失，下腹与骨盆开始痉挛，“继续……”  
“耐心，还有一些准备。”  
红心船长抽出手指，转去握住臀部，扒开两瓣。路飞以为解脱了一秒，随后追悔莫及。因为自己的掉以轻心，之后舌头舔舐臀沟与后穴遂造成意识的毁灭性伤害，记忆甚至出现断片。呻吟通过牙齿导入柔软的枕头，事实证明，咬枕巾是阻塞声音的最有效方法，而内里的变化更难用语言描述，他能体会肌肉像撬开壳的牡蛎，垂死亦挣扎着呼吸，他的身体也频繁地收聚、舒展，在男人嘴巴的试探与吸食中放软，对触碰加剧敏感。  
特拉法尔加将草帽小子的臀瓣按得发红，舌头退出来，略挺直腰。遭穿刺的青年立即跌向床褥深处，整个人仿佛从水里捞出，后背与前襟的水分伴随断裂一样的喘息迅速流失。  
差不多了。他搂着同盟者的胸腹，以轻揉平复对方的酸痛、紧张。  
“我要进来了，”他贴着那人泌汗的耳尖，低声说，“待会儿不管你有什么感觉，接受它。试着不去拒绝。”  
青年不言语，但头部极缓地点动意为默许。红心船长鼓励地亲他潮湿的头发，单手爱抚侧腰，退向下体。背入对于第一次较友善，即使他再想施加痛楚，让这场酣畅淋漓的情事烙印进对方的骨髓，但他们的性爱值得更完美。草帽当家的值得最好的，所以自己也要等，至少做足了前戏，才在最好的状态下对准穴孔送进去。  
甬道如他所料般紧瑟，舌头与手指终不及润滑剂的作用，自己仅埋没前端，身下人听起来已是抽泣。他们都不好受，“还好吗？”  
“别停！别……”  
对方强撑转身看他，又因急剧的摩擦惊呼着噎住，但仍勾住了腰间的手，拼死般把人扯往左肩，后者随坠落道出一声低哼，“少说废话，就…做你的……”  
记得为你的话负责。红心船长暗骂这胡来的笨蛋，嘴上却分外小心地碰他的下唇，猛然叼吮的同时，身后果断地贯穿，一多半刺入后，各自不约而同地叹息。草帽当家的喉咙几乎撕碎，背弓成不可思议的弧度，他搭在上面，仿佛筋鞣弦拉拽。特拉法尔加把人按倒，一边感受性器在紧致的内里持续吸热，一边背对着伸出左臂，递向草帽小子的嘴，“疼得厉害就咬这儿。”  
路飞的汗毛竖立起来，他的嘴倔强地仅擦蹭皮肤表面，两手绞进褥单。锐利的贯穿感使大脑不受控地想到被海楼石重弹击中——不，比其更痛，肉刃将他劈开，头部、胸口、身下，他的五官、咽喉、内脏、血管均劈成完整的两半，一半是驰骋海上、必然摘得One Piece的蒙奇·D·路飞、新世界的飓风口，另一半则只趴在这儿，趴在男人的臂弯，甘愿承受一份本不必的戳刺，像俯首的战俘，他的霸气、那份与生俱来属于王者的魄力，全数为身后的男人让开一条开拓的道路。至少此刻，他属于对方。  
或者，彼此互属。  
熬过起初的顿痛，肠壁慢慢舒松，磨人的瘙痒后来居上。草帽小子感到体内的硬物终于慢速地律动，一股奇异的热流从小腹涌向食道，最后心旌神摇地化作猫叫似的声音，意想不到的转变令他惊讶。  
红心船长不加掩抑嘴角的弧度。性快感需经受痛觉的磨砺，消持越久，叠加的反馈越多，而忍耐是得到丰赏的基本要求。性爱为人类欲罢不能绝有它的缘由，性欲带给两人至高的官能体验，在交融过程中不断发现、不断收获经验，那种身心一体的愉悦与满足是再多精神层面的触碰所不及的，只有肉体相连能够实现。  
同盟者在他整根贯通时终于咬上手臂，他眉间抽动，凭背部见缝插针地亲吻缓解疼痛。青年既能感受男人嘴唇的热烈，又能领会被撑开的痛苦，直到体内的电流发动袭击。对方分开他的腿，从正中大刀阔斧般开合，致使他的胸腹与褥面亲密接触。锯人的折磨同器官的麻痒前后夹击，青年必须安抚他身前的事物，却被特拉法尔加反剪了手。男人抽出啃肿的左臂，代替地握住前端，手指均匀抹开小孔肆虐的前液。青年毫不停留地咬上自己仍能动的胳膊。  
“我说过，你承受不了后果。”  
红心船长耸动胯部，撤出后穴时牵出些许肠液，从对方腿根汩汩流下。橡胶的背肌僵愣在那儿，当他顶至最深，路飞终于发出呜咽，“我要你感受全部，草帽当家的，我要你后悔招惹我。”  
“那不是招惹……”他持久有力地摩擦内壁的兴奋处，震动从直肠传至腹股沟的韧带，性腺与腹部肌肉战栗，对方的腰肌高频起伏，呜咽以做实的哭泣延续，没多久，青年连咬牙的劲力也殆尽，那只手软软垂在枕侧，余下被抵死的在特拉法尔加的掌心抽搐。  
“我是碰你…啊！啊…轻点……”  
“但我要对你做的事可太多了。”他加快手中揉搓的速度，鼻尖摩挲单肩的三角肌肉群。凶器在连绵地低喘中蹂躏崩溃的肠肉，同盟者饱受又一轮电击，全身弹了起来，他用下身搅着不老实的双腿，像吸盘一样牢牢扑住脚踝。“我要咬断你的喉咙，制伏你背部的细胞与神经。”  
青年的眼睛受黑暗感召，幽邃的控告使他半推半就地退却，“别说了……”  
“我要撕下你的每一片皮肉，啃进你的脸，你的鼻子；”  
“停下……”  
“我要吻你，在这儿报复你先前撩拨的所有；”  
“呜，特拉仔……”  
“我只要你，草帽当家的。”  
顶端涌出大量前液，柱体上脉搏跳得像躁动的鼓点，肠道不间断地喷张。特拉法尔加知道同盟者快到了，于是四指有节奏地聚拢柱身，拇指朝前一压。草帽小子吞下一声哽咽，在大脑空白中迎来高潮。而他不间断地增加力度，使精液不满于一瞬的喷射，却细水长流般布满指缝，沾黏小腹与床单，这样的释放远将无不收敛的性爱像抻面一样无限放大，特拉法尔加想象对方的瞳孔骤缩再放大，皮肉焕发情潮翻涌的红色，他想吻那张翕动的嘴唇，吻走喉内的呻吟。  
他的确这样做了。

*

红心船长在理智全失前退出草帽小子的身体，释放的液体悉数濡湿被褥，几滴溅至青年的腿后。他把对方翻过来，不等呼吸平复，躺在边上虚虚搂着他的同盟。对方的小腹留有干涸的白痕，汗水浸泡彼此的躯体，但他们不在乎，只静候长达一分钟的温存。  
草帽当家的打破了它：“……我看错你了，特拉仔。你根本不是好人。”  
“有什么心得？”特拉法尔加玩味地摸着他的额头。  
“你就是一个不折不扣的大魔王！弄得我好疼！”  
他不出意外地笑了，把正在气头上的小家伙抱得更近，一手安静捋着背，“我觉得你很享受，而且从头至尾也没拒绝。”  
对方的脸烫得厉害，一手拧上他的肩，男人抽动眉毛，草帽小子才昂起头，朝他拧红的部位印上安抚的吻。  
“我还有一个问题。”  
青年好奇地看过来，“在德雷斯罗萨，花田小木屋的那个早上，你是不是醒的？”  
通过这几天各种不可控发展，特拉法尔加总觉得他被一条无形的线牵引，他是受控的一方，而这很不对劲。于是追根溯源，他想到自己感情剧变的发端，眼下是当事人对峙的最好时机。  
草帽小子装作无辜地眨巴眼睛。他眸中的色彩便愈渐黯下。  
“所以，是你自己滚到我怀里的？也知道我把你抱回了床？”  
他的同盟不认同地捏他的大臂：“我可一直被你抱着睡呢，怪我什么？”  
“哦，”他挫败地一声叹息，“你这个小混蛋。过来。”  
对方却挣脱抓触，恢复体力后像猴子一样灵活地翻上去，把人压在床里。  
“不许动，”路飞趴在他的胸口，神情严肃得可爱，“我要自己来一次。用你教我的全套方法。”  
特拉法尔加饶有兴趣地歪头，“你还有劲？”  
对方把它板正：“你可以试试。”  
那就来吧。他夺去送来的唇。

fin.


End file.
